Ein herrlicher Tag
by jojo61
Summary: Weiterführung eines Handlungsstranges aus der P&P Neuverfilmung, nämlich der Tag, den Elizabeth mit den Gardiners auf Pemberley auf Einladung von Mr. Darcy verbringt.


**Ein herrlicher Tag**

… „Bruder, du musst sie dazu zwingen", war ihre eindeutige Aufforderung. Erwartungsvoll starrte Georgiana Darcy dabei die Besucherin an, vergaß fast, dass diese in Begleitung ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels gekommen war. Erst ein Räuspern ihres Bruders brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück. „Oh, Sie müssen verzeihen, wie unhöflich von mir. Mr. Gardiner", sie knickste einmal „Mrs. Gardiner", und nun ein zweites Mal „auch ich freue mich natürlich, dass Sie kommen konnten".

In diesem Moment kam Mrs. Reynolds mit der Meldung, dass alles zum Essen gerichtet sei. Fitzwilliam Darcy nickte dankend mit dem Kopf. Dann überkam ihn eine Art Unsicherheit, denn er wusste nicht so recht, wie protokollarisch am Günstigsten zu verfahren wäre. Er konnte ja schlecht eine der Damen allein zum Dinner gehen lassen. In leichter Ratlosigkeit zog sich fast wie automatisch seine linke Augenbraue nach oben.

Es entstand auch ein ungewohnter Augenblick der Stille im Musiksalon von Pemberley, seit Ankunft der Gäste war bislang nämlich ununterbrochen geredet worden. Damit dieser Augenblick nicht in Peinlichkeit ausartete, reichte er geschwind seiner Schwester den linken Arm. Dann – mit einem intensiven Blick – bot er in einer eindeutigen Geste den rechten Arm Miss Bennet an. Sie hakte sich jedoch nicht unter, wie Georgiana das auf der anderen Seite getan hatte, sondern legte lediglich, kurz lächelnd, ihre Hand ganz leicht auf seinen Unterarm. Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner folgten dem Dreiergespann.

Es war Fitzwilliam Darcy, als ob die Haut auf seinem rechten Unterarm in Flammen stünde. Durch das Hemd, durch die Frackärmel hindurch spürte er das sanfte Aufliegen ihrer Hand. Er hätte schwören können, dass es ihm möglich sein würde, dort nachher die verbrannte Haut in regelrechten Fetzen abzuziehen. Genauso hatte sich seine Hand letzten November angefühlt, als er Miss Bennet nach ihrem Aufenthalt auf Netherfield in die Kutsche geholfen hatte. Er versuchte, den Arm so ruhig wie möglich zu halten und nicht zu zittern. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihre dort ruhende Hand musste er jedoch überrascht feststellen, dass nicht er, sondern Miss Bennet gehörig am Zittern war. Ihre Finger wackelten ganz eindeutig nervös hin und her.

Seine Augenbraue schoss wieder reflexartig in die Höhe. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War es ihr so unangenehm, dass sie seinen Arm hatte nehmen sollen? War es ihr gar zuwider? Nein, das hätte sie sicher gleich gesagt, offen wie es nun mal ihre Art war, wiegelte er selbst seine schwarzen Gedanken ab. Vielleicht wagte sie aber nur nichts zu sagen, um die Gardiners und Georgiana nicht zu brüskieren? Die Fragen schossen ihm wirr durch seinen Kopf. Um nicht vollends als Idiot dazustehen und den bislang guten Verlauf des Treffens nicht zu gefährden, entschloss er sich schnell, etwas zu sagen. Los, rasch, irgendetwas wenigstens. „Nun, ich hoffe, das Dinner wird nach Ihrem Geschmack sein". Schwachsinniger Satz, aber besser als stumm wie ein Fisch Richtung Esszimmer zu stolzieren. Er fing einen Seitenblick von Elizabeth auf, der auszudrücken schien, dass sie diese Äußerung zwar als stupide, aber immerhin höflich empfand. Der Seitenblick seiner Schwester hingegen besagte, er solle sich nicht wie ein Volltrottel benehmen, so jedenfalls interpretierte er Georgianas Aufblicken, auch wenn sie das nie im Leben ihm zu sagen gewagt hätte. Er wurde von Mrs. Gardiner gerettet, die sofort anmerkte, dass wohl kaum zu befürchten stünde, das Dinner würde sich nicht dem wundervollen Gesamteindruck des Hauses anpassen.

Man hatte zum Glück bald das Esszimmer erreicht, wo es an das Platznehmen ging. Georgiana löste sich vom Arm ihres Bruders und ging auf die Gardiners zu, um ihnen ihre Stühle zu zeigen und bat sie, sich sogleich zu setzen. Mr. Gardiner rückte seiner Gattin den Stuhl heran, bevor er um den Tisch herumging und sich selbst niederließ. Georgiana platzierte sich an der Seite von Mr. Gardiner. Elizabeth Bennet nahm die Hand vom Arm Mr. Darcys, was dieser sehr bedauerlich fand, aber leider unabänderlich war. Er wies mit einladender Geste auf den Platz gegenüber von Georgiana, beeilte sich auch sehr, ihr den Stuhl galant zurechtzurücken. Dann nahm er selbst am Kopf der Tafel Platz.

Die Sitzordnung gestaltete sich demnach so, dass rechts von ihm an der Längsseite also Miss Bennet saß und daneben Mrs. Gardiner.

Auf der anderen Längsseite fand sich seine Schwester links neben ihm und dann Mr. Gardiner. Somit hatte alles seine festgelegte Ordnung. Die Bedienten fingen mit Servieren an. Bereits der erste Gang war exzellent, dem Anlass angemessen, nicht übertrieben oder gar völlig überzogen.

Mr. Darcy sprach äußerst angeregt mit Mrs. Gardiner über die lokalen Gegebenheiten rund um Pemberley und Lambton, denn schließlich war sie ja ebenfalls hier aufgewachsen. Man redete über die Leute im Ort, Mrs. Gardiner gab die eine oder andere Anekdote zum Besten, was mehrere Male Anlass für Mr. Darcy war, lauthals aufzulachen. Elizabeth Bennet starrte ihn sprachlos an. Wenn er sein kehliges, aber herzliches Lachen ausstieß, wurde ihr plötzlich heiß und kalt zugleich. Sie hatte ihn niemals zuvor lachen sehen, hier auf Pemberley zum allerersten Mal überhaupt. Sie hätte bis zu diesem Tag Stein und Bein darauf geschworen, dass dieser Mann gar nicht wusste, dass ein Mensch auch lachen kann.

Der zweite Gang wurde aufgetragen. Auch da bestätigte sich der erste Eindruck, es war hervorragend zubereitet und schmackhaft, aber es war nichts Angeberisches oder Wichtigtuerisches an der Art der Zubereitung oder der Präsentation der Speisen. Absolut wohltuend. Und da neigte sich Fitzwilliam Darcy zum ersten Mal während des Essens zu Miss Bennet und fragte sie sehr leise, so dass es die anderen wohl kaum verstehen konnten: „Schmeckt es Ihnen, sagt Ihnen alles zu? Es liegt mir wirklich viel daran, Ihre ehrliche Meinung zu hören". Sie wusste zunächst nicht, was sie antworten sollte, so verblüfft war sie über seine direkte Frage. Sie schluckte krampfhaft einen Bissen runter und drehte dann langsam den Kopf zu ihm. Zwei Augen in der Farbe des Himmels während der Abenddämmerung sahen sie an. Sie konnte dem Blick nicht für eine Sekunde lang standhalten, zu intensiv drang diese Schattierung von Blau in sie hinein. Schnell senkte sie den Kopf wieder zu ihrem Teller und antwortete dann: „Selbst wenn ich zu den alleranspruchvollsten Personen gehören würde, was das Essen anlangt, könnte ich keinen einzigen Makel an diesem Mahl feststellen. Es ist wirklich köstlich, vielen Dank".

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. Er bewegte unauffällig seine rechte Hand ein Stück weiter auf dem Tischtuch entlang bis er fast die Finger ihrer linken Hand dort berührte. Für einen kurzen Moment, nicht mehr als die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags, gab er seinem kleinen rechten Finger Gelegenheit, sich auf ihrer Hand auszuruhen. Sie zuckte sofort und zog in einem Reflex ihre Hand zurück, legte nun beide Hände vor sich in den Schoß. Er blickte in die Runde, um sicher zu gehen, dass es niemand sonst bemerkt hatte.

Obwohl Georgiana gerade mit Mrs. Gardiner über die vielen Rudel von Wild im Park von Pemberley sprach, gelang es ihr, ihm durch Schieflegen des Kopfes und einem schrägen Lächeln zu verdeutlichen, dass sie sehr wohl genau gesehen hatte, was da vor sich ging. Fitzwilliam Darcy betrachtete seine Schwester, der dritte Gang wurde gerade serviert. Nun ja, sie war kein Kind mehr, so viel stand fest. Sie war mittlerweile sechzehn Jahre alt. Vielleicht hatte sie auch, nicht zuletzt durch die Sache mit Wickham, mehr Scharfblick als man ihr allgemein zutraute. Er musste aufhören, sie ständig und immer über zu behüten.

Aber so bald eine Frau (seine Frau) Einzug auf Pemberley halten würde, hätte sich das Thema sowieso erledigt, denn selbstverständlich würde sie eine gute Freundin und Schwester für Georgiana sein. Er schaute impulsiv Miss Bennet an und atmete schwer. Nach wie vor kam nur sie in Frage. Sie allein, oder er wollte für immer Junggeselle bleiben. Er konnte sich niemand anderen an seiner Seite vorstellen, war völlig fixiert auf sie.

Wer auch immer in der Vergangenheit, in meist eindeutiger Absicht, seine Gesellschaft gesucht hatte, ob es nun die bildhübsche und blutjunge, aber total naive Lady Annabelle Millrod war, oder Catherine Sandford-Leighton, die mit ihren 28 Jahren schon den zweiten Ehemann ins Grab geschaufelt hatte und nun nach etwas eindeutig jüngerem Ausschau hielt, bis hin zu Caroline Bingley, die ihn nur zu gerne in ihre Krallen bekommen würde, sie alle hatten nun schon gleich gar keine Chancen mehr. Die ohnehin nie sehr hoch waren, fügte er seinen Gedankengängen noch mit leichtem Sarkasmus hinzu.

Er jedoch hatte es damals vor vielen Wochen an diesem gottverdammten Regentag in Kent gründlich vermasselt. Sein Glück, weggespült - nicht vom Regen, aber von seinem unverzeihlichen Fehlverhalten. Unwillkürlich griff er sich bei diesen schmerzvollen Gedanken an den Kopf. Da hörte er Miss Bennets Stimme neben sich: „Mr. Darcy, fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?" Er schaute schnell in die Runde und beeilte sich zu sagen „Nein, nein, es ist alles bestens, wirklich. Ich musste nur…, ich dachte nur an ein paar sehr wichtige Dinge. Verzeihen Sie vielmals. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht vernachlässigt, das wäre absolut unentschuldbar".

Gerade wurde der letzte Gang gebracht. Elizabeth Bennet schenkte ihm ein ganz kleines Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder dem Essen widmete. Es war nicht gut, dass er seine Gedanken so hatte abschweifen lassen, hoffentlich war Miss Bennet nicht unangenehm von seiner geistigen Abwesenheit berührt. Sie sollte ihn keinesfalls als schlechten oder nachlässigen Gastgeber erleben. So nahm er sofort wieder an der weiteren Konversation teil.

Der Kaffee wurde auf der Terrasse gereicht, da der frühe Sommerabend so angenehm mild war. Einen Augenblick hatte Fitzwilliam Darcy zu lange gezögert, hatte sich eine Sekunde zu lange mit Mr. Gardiner über den bevorstehenden Angelausflug unterhalten und jetzt war der Sessel neben Miss Bennet von Georgiana okkupiert worden. Mit sehnsüchtigem Blick schaute er allenthalben zu ihr herüber, versuchte aber, es niemanden merken zu lassen, während er weiter mit den Gardiners plauderte.

Dann standen die beiden jungen Damen unerwartet auf. „Wir konnten uns doch einigen, ein Duett zusammen zu spielen", erklärte Georgiana den Aufbruch, so erhoben sich die anderen Anwesenden ebenfalls. Die ganze Gruppe wanderte also ins Musikzimmer zurück, dort wo man am Mittag bereits aufeinander getroffen war. Mr. Darcy ging ganz dicht hinter seiner Schwester und Miss Bennet her. Er konnte ihren zarten Duft (offensichtlich Lavendel) ganz deutlich vernehmen, was ihn fast um den Verstand brachte.

Im entsprechenden Raum angekommen, setzte sich Georgiana sogleich auf den Schemel vor dem Piano. Die Gardiners nahmen auf einem Recamière Platz. Mr. Darcy hastete in eine Ecke des Salons, um einen weiteren Hocker für Miss Bennet zu holen und vor das Klavier zu stellen. Er lächelte Elizabeth auffordernd an. Sie machte zwei Schritte auf das Piano zu, verfing sich mit der Schuhspitze im kostbaren Teppich und stolperte.

Im Nu war Fitzwilliam Darcy nach vorne gesprungen, mit einem festen und beherzten Griff verhinderte er ihr Aufschlagen auf den Boden, oder schlimmer noch, auf die Ecke des Instrumentes. Georgiana war augenblicklich erschreckt vom Klavierhocker aufgesprungen, ebenfalls riss es die Gardiners von ihren Plätzen hoch. Doch nichts war passiert, Mr. Darcy hatte Elizabeth sanft aufgefangen und hielt sie beschützend in seinen Armen. Er genoss diesen kurzen Moment unsäglich. Am liebsten würde er sie gar nicht mehr loslassen wollen. Sie aber blickte mit noch vom Schrecken großen Augen auf ihn und wand sich langsam aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich danke Ihnen sehr, Mr. Darcy", hörte er sie sagen „aber es ist alles in Ordnung, Sie dürfen mich nun loslassen, ich setze mich sofort ans Klavier". Er blickte sie voller Verzweiflung an. „Nochmals vielen Dank, das war sehr galant von Ihnen", mit diesen Worten entzog sie sich ihm endgültig und nahm neben Georgiana Platz.

Er drehte um und setzte sich seinerseits in einen reich gepolsterten Sessel. Es kostete ihn große Mühe, seine innere Aufgewühltheit vor aller Augen zu verbergen. Man nahm also Platz und lauschte dem Spiel der jungen Damen. Miss Bennet hatte sichtlich einige Probleme, dem Können Miss Georgianas zu folgen, aber alles in allem klang die Sonate nicht so schlecht. Wobei Georgiana den Hauptanteil bravourös bewältigte und Miss Bennet zum Glück nur der kleinere Part blieb. Es wurde dementsprechend durch Applaus der Zuhörer gewürdigt.

Bevor Elizabeth Bennet sich erhob, sprang auch schon Mr. Darcy eifrig herbei, um ihr den Arm zu reichen, damit sie nicht noch einmal über die Teppichfalten fallen konnte. Sie schaute ihn ganz kurz verwundert an, hakte sich jedoch mit dem rechten Arm ganz leicht unter und legte – und sie wusste nicht, warum sie so verfuhr – den linken Arm noch zusätzlich oben auf. Er fühlte eine riesige Steinlast von seinem Herzen poltern, als er ihren derart vertrauensvollen Umgang mit ihm bemerkte. Es war in der Tat eine unübliche, fast schon gewagte Geste.

Mit diesem Paar voran begab sich die gesamte Gruppe nach draußen ans Portal, wo bereits eine Kutsche wartete, um die Gesellschaft zu den Gewässern zu bringen. Das Personal war entsprechend angewiesen worden, benötigtes Material bereits im Voraus an den See zu befördern. Da es lange hell war, jetzt im Hochsommer, konnte man durchaus um diese Zeit noch zum Angeln gehen. Es war gegen halb sieben, als das Gefährt sich in Bewegung setzte. Zuvor hatte sich beim Einsteigen in die Kutsche ähnliches ereignet wie etwa vor einem Dreivierteljahr in Netherfield. Mr. Darcy war mit Elizabeth auf den Weg hinausgetreten, hatte aber zuerst auf der etwas kleineren Bank Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner Platz nehmen lassen.

Danach musste er notgedrungen Elizabeth von seinem Arm befreien, um Georgiana beim Einsteigen zu helfen. So wandte er sich schließlich wieder Elizabeth zu, und half ihr auf die gleiche Weise in die Kutsche wie damals. Sie blickten sich wiederum einen Augenblick lang schweigend an, lächelten aber diesmal beide verhalten. Sie hatten die gleiche Assoziation. In seinen azurnen Augen tanzten tausend Funken. Er selbst schwang sich auf das von einem Reitknecht gehaltene Pferd und folgte der Kutsche in gemäßigtem Tempo.

Am vorgesehenen Ort angekommen, staunte die Gesellschaft beim Aussteigen nicht schlecht über das sich ihnen bietende Panorama. Im Licht der tief stehenden Sonne sah der Herrensitz aus der Ferne wie mit Kupfer übergossen aus. Einige Schwäne zogen ihre Kreise über den See. Am zum Wasser hin leicht abfallenden Rasen hatte man Picknickdecken ausgebreitet und für Erfrischungen gesorgt. Die Damen zogen sich auch sofort dorthin zurück, überließen die beiden Herren am Ufer sich selbst und dem Fachsimpeln über das Fischen. Ein Laufbursche hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, um wahlweise den Damen oder den Herren bei Bedarf behilflich zu sein.

Hin und wieder flogen Blicke zwischen gewissen Einzelpersonen hin und her. Georgiana tauschte mit ihrem Bruder einen schon fast verschwörerischen Blick, den er wirklich als mitwissend einstufen musste, auch wenn ihm das gar nicht lieb war. Er schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. So was, diese Göre mauserte sich tastsächlich zu einer reifen Frau. Ungewohnt für ihn aber es zeigte ihm zugleich, dass sie vor allen Dingen mittlerweile die unheilvolle Sache mit Wickham völlig verdaut hatte und langsam aus ihrem Schneckenhaus hervor gekrochen kam.

Das nächste Augenspiel war zwischen Mr. Darcy und Elizabeth. Er hörte sie wegen einer Bemerkung von Mrs. Gardiner ein perlendes Lachen ausstoßen und schaute sofort zu ihr rüber. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick nicht gleich und gab sich völlig unbefangen und natürlich. Er zwang sich, in Gedanken langsam bis zehn zu zählen, um seinen ungeheuren Drang, sie jetzt einfach in die Arme zu reißen, bezähmen zu können. Dann schaute auch sie ihn an, nicht ganz so kurz wie die vielen Male zuvor an diesem Tag, sondern seinem Blick etwas länger stand haltend. Es lag darin völlig unerwartet etwas Sehnsuchtsvolles. Er war überrascht, als er es spürte. Ziemlich widerwillig wandte er sich wieder an Mr. Gardiner, der gerade eine weitere Forelle am Haken hatte. So ließ er sich doch von dem guten Fang ablenken.

Die Damen hatten inzwischen Tee getrunken und ein paar kleine Leckerbissen zu sich genommen. Auf einen kurzen Wink hin, rannte der Bursche zum Proviantwagen, den man ein ganzes Stück weiter weg geschickt hinter Büschen verbarg, und holte mehrere Stalllaternen hervor, da es nun langsam dämmerte. Auch Fackeln brachte er zum Vorschein. Elizabeth konnte nur staunen, wie schnell man sich hier auf die wechselnden Verhältnisse einstellte und vor allen Dingen, welchen Effekt die nun schnell eingerichtete Beleuchtung auf die Szenerie hatte. Die an den Bäumen hängenden Laternen schaukelten leicht im Wind. Die Fackeln flackerten rechts und links im Gras.

Als die Herren von See kamen, da es nun zu dunkel zum Angeln war, wurden den Damen Schultertücher aus der Kutsche geholt. Mrs. Gardiner legte sich den wärmenden Stoff mit einer raschen Bewegung selbst um, ebenso verfuhr Georgiana, aber noch bevor Elizabeth überhaupt nach ihrem Tuch greifen konnte, hatte es bereits Mr. Darcy in Händen und breitete es mit einer zärtlichen Geste über ihrem Rücken und ihren Schultern aus. Sie vergaß beinahe, zu atmen. Seine Hände hatten gerade kurz ihren Nacken und die Schultern gestreift. Sie zitterte vor Aufregung, ihr Puls raste. Mr. Darcy interpretierte es zunächst als Frösteln ihrerseits und fragte sofort besorgt nach: „Ist Ihnen kalt, Miss Bennet? Soll ich…", er brach ab und machte Anstalten, sich seiner Frackjacke zu entledigen, damit das Kleidungsstück Miss Bennet zusätzlich wärmen konnte. „Nein, oh nein", hielt sie ihn schnell von dieser Tat ab, „es ist alles bestens, ich friere nicht". Er schlüpfte, ein bisschen enttäuscht, wieder in den einen Ärmel hinein.

Da mischte sich Georgiana in das Gespräch ein: „Fitzwilliam, wirklich, du stehst hier völlig unbequem im Weg, ich bitte dich, setz dich doch nieder. Wir möchten nicht ständig zu dir hochsehen müssen, wenn wir mit dir reden, da bekommt man ja Genickstarre". Er sah sich ein wenig unsicher um, auf der großen Picknickdecke war kaum Platz für alle. Doch Georgiana hatte die Situation sofort erfasst und rutschte ein Stück weg von Miss Bennet, mehr zu Mrs. Gardiner hinüber. Gottergeben ließ sich Mr. Darcy auf seine beiden Knie herunter und quetschte sich zwischen seine Schwester (diese kleine Hexe, er schwor sich, nachher deutliche Worte mir ihr zu wechseln) und Miss Bennet.

Er langte nach einer Teetasse und da war es passiert – der Inhalt der Tasse ergoss sich auf seine Oberschenkel. Aufspringen konnte er nicht, es war zu eng im Kreis der anwesenden Personen, sonst hätte er in der Eile vielleicht noch mehr Schaden angerichtet. Also verzog er das Gesicht in jähem Schmerz (der Tee war noch ziemlich heiß) und gab einen kurzen unmutsvollen Laut von sich. Der Laufbursche war gerade nicht greifbar, er machte sich am Wagen zu schaffen, aber Elizabeth griff ohne groß nachzudenken nach den Stoffservietten, die sich im Gebäckkorb befanden, riss sie kurzerhand heraus und reichte diese Tüchlein dem dankbaren Mr. Darcy. Aber er konnte nur noch einen kleinen Teil der Flüssigkeit damit aufsaugen, der Rest hatte die Hose schon durchdrungen, leider.

Obwohl das Ereignis ihm reichlich peinlich war, hatte er aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden seinen Humor wieder gefunden. „Oh ja, ich bin anscheinend ein rechter Tollpatsch und muss Gott danken, dass ich nicht vorhin bereits längsseits in den See geplatscht bin. Da wäre ich ungleich mehr nass dabei geworden. Miss Bennet, haben Sie Dank für Ihre schnelle Rettungsaktion. Georgiana, hättest du bitte die Güte, noch etwas weiter herum zu rücken, ich bin weiß Gott kein kleiner, zierlicher Mensch, also brauche ich leider etwas mehr Platz, damit nicht noch ein Unglück geschieht". Er lachte in leichter Selbstironie.

Er setzte sich nun etwas bequemer hin, wollte gerade eine neue Tasse Tee zum Mund führen, als er Miss Bennets Stimme sehr leise neben ihm vernahm: „Hoffentlich haben Sie sich nicht sonderlich wehgetan, Mr. Darcy, das täte mir sehr leid". Mit einem raschen Blick in die Runde vergewisserte er sich, dass die restlichen Personen alle in eine andere Unterhaltung verstrickt waren und antwortete, den Kopf etwas zu Elizabeth geneigt, ebenfalls im Flüsterton: „Es ist sehr nett von Ihnen, sich zu erkundigen. Es ist nicht schlimm, der Stoff hat einiges abgehalten, ich fürchte nur, wir müssen nachher erst in Haus zurückkehren, bevor wir nach Lambton zurückfahren, damit ich die Hose wechseln kann. Es ist zwar warm heute, und daher wird der Stoff vielleicht sogar trocknen, aber ein Fleck bleibt bestimmt". Sie nickte kurz.

Er wagte es, sich noch näher zu ihr hin zu beugen: „Was ist mit Ihnen, frieren Sie nicht doch?" Sie schaute auf, sein von Feuerschein erhelltes Gesicht war nur noch wenige Inches von ihrem entfernt. „Nein", hauchte sie „aber ich fürchte, mir ist beim Sitzen auf der Picknickdecke ein Fuß eingeschlafen und es wäre besser, ich würde mal aufstehen und mir die Beine vertreten".

Sie hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da hatte er sich schon erhoben, ihr die Hand hingehalten und half ihr auf. Georgiana beschäftigte wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin die Gardiners ausführlicher mit Konversation, als sie die beiden aufstehen sah. Zwischenzeitlich entfernten sich Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy vom beleuchteten Rastplatz. Sie gingen ein kurzes Stück entlang des Uferweges, das Gelände war zwar weitgehend eben, aber doch war es jetzt recht finster, ohne Fackel oder Laterne. Er führte sie daher mit seiner Hand an ihrem Ellbogen, damit sie einen kleinen Halt hatte. Von einer Stelle aus hatte man einen wundervollen Blick auf das erleuchtete Haus. Sie blieben stehen.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", fing Elizabeth an „es gefällt mir außerordentlich gut und ich möchte Ihnen danken, sicher auch im Namen meiner Tante und meines Onkels, für diesen herrlichen Tag". „Er ist noch nicht zu Ende", murmelte Mr. Darcy verdächtig nahe an ihrem Ohr. Es summte in ihr wie von tausend Bienen. Es war ihr kaum bewusst, dass er ihre Hände in die seinen genommen hatte und nun zuerst ihre rechte Hand nach oben zog und einen Kuss darauf hauchte und danach mit ihrer linken Hand ebenso verfuhr. Sie starrte ihn an, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, unfähig ein Wort des Protestes oder der Zustimmung von sich zu geben. Mit einer leichten Bewegung brachte er es fertig, dass sie noch einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Sie sah seinen Mund auf den ihren zukommen, sie wusste, gleich würde er ihre Lippen berühren. Kein einziger Laut entschlüpfte ihr. Sie schloss die Augen.

Es tat sich – nichts. Als sich ihre Augen wieder öffneten, hatte er ihre Hände losgelassen, stand ein kurzes Stück entfernt von ihr und starrte ins schwarze Seewasser. „Miss Bennet", seine Stimme klang merkwürdig fremd „ich denke, wir sollten die anderen nicht warten lassen. Wenn wir noch zum Haus zurückfahren wollen und dann nach Lambton, müssen wir uns wirklich langsam schicken". Sie konnte nur schwach nicken und setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war, nahm er zwar wieder ihren Ellbogen als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber er blickte nun zu Boden und sah nicht mehr mit seinen feurigen Augen (wie kann ein eigentlich kaltes Blau nur so voll Glut stecken, fragte sie sich da gerade) hinüber zu ihr.

Auch Georgiana und die Gardiners hatten sich mittlerweile erhoben und sahen dem zurückkehrenden Paar entgegen. Aber niemand stellte eine Frage. Also stiegen alle in die Kutsche, Mr. Darcy auf sein Pferd, und machten sich auf den Rückweg nach Pemberley. Der Proviantwagen folgte mit einigem Abstand, man musste die Fische (mehrere Forellen, zwei Karpfen und einen Hecht) dann sowieso noch umladen.

Georgiana und Mr. Darcy entstiegen der Kutsche im Ehrenhof von Pemberley. Georgiana verabschiedete sich von den Gästen, wünschte eine gute Nacht und gute Weiterfahrt nach Lambton. Mr. Darcy hastete nur schnell ins Haus, um die Hose zu wechseln. Währenddessen erschienen weitere Dienstboten, um den Versorgungswagen zu entladen, und die Holzkiste mit den Fischen fachgerecht an der wartenden Kutsche zu befestigen.

Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde, die Arbeiten waren alle erledigt, erschien Fitzwilliam Darcy umgezogen wieder und stieg jetzt auch in die Kutsche. Er setzte sich auf den Platz seiner Schwester, die ja nicht mehr mitfuhr, direkt neben Miss Bennet. Die Fahrt würde zwar nicht lange gehen, aber man hatte vorsorglich Decken über die Fahrgäste gebreitet, weil es nun in der Nacht doch empfindlich kühl geworden war.

Als die Kutsche rumpelnd anfuhr und dabei eine kleine Unebenheit in der Ausfahrt des Hofes passierte, wurde Elizabeth gegen die Schulter von Mr. Darcy gedrückt. Sie bemühte sich sonderbarerweise nicht, sich wieder gerade hinzusetzen. Mr. Gardiner erklärte nun schon zum wiederholten Male, dass er gedenke, die Fische dem Gasthaus in Lambton zu überlassen. Natürlich musste man sie ihm und seinen Mitreisenden dann morgen entsprechend zubereiten. Vielleicht nicht alle, aber eine Forelle für jeden und vielleicht noch einen Karpfen. Nun ja, das würde sich weisen.

Sie waren noch nicht sehr lange unterwegs, als der Mond endlich über ihnen am Himmel zu sehen war. Die Gardiners waren sichtlich müde, und es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten, dann waren beide eingenickt. Mr. Darcy sah Miss Bennet von der Seite an. Sie sah nach vorn auf den Weg. Er atmete einmal tief aus. Dann schob er seine rechte Hand unter der wärmenden Decke ein Stück in ihre Richtung. Noch ein paar Inches. Und noch ein winziges Stück. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Hand berührte, es sogar wagte, sie festzuhalten. Sie machte ihre Augen für einen Augenblick zu. Als sie seine Stimme hörte, öffnete sie die Augen wieder.

Leise stellte er fest: „Es ist sehr schade, dass dieser Tag nun zu Ende geht, finden Sie nicht auch?" Sie nickte nur, unfähig auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben, da sie beständig die Wärme seiner Hand in der ihren spürte. Er gab sich einen Ruck und wollte eine Frage stellen: „Miss Bennet, dürfte ich Sie bitten… ich meine, würden Sie in Erwägung ziehen…", weiter kam er nicht, denn sie, als hätte sie geahnt was kommen würde, unterbrach seine Ansprache sofort. „Sir", sie entzog ihm jedoch nicht ihre Hand, im Gegenteil, wie zum Trost legte sie ihre andere, noch freie Hand zusätzlich oben drauf „es war in der Tat einer der schönsten Nachmittage und Abende, die ich jemals verbracht habe, aber lassen Sie uns das wundervolle Stimmungsbild nicht durch unüberlegtes Handeln trüben, ich bitte Sie".

Als er sie daraufhin mit einem melancholischen Blick bedachte, fügte sie hinzu „Es ist ja doch einiges geschehen hier und heute, worüber ich einfach eine Weile nachdenken muss, das werden Sie sicher verstehen und vielleicht ist es auch Ihr Wunsch, Ihre Gedanken und…", hier zögerte sie, sprach es dann aber doch aus „ähm, Gefühle neu einzuordnen und zu sortieren. Lassen Sie mir und auch Ihnen ein bisschen Zeit, um mehr bitte ich Sie nicht!" Er nickte, langsam und zögerlich. Aber im Prinzip hatte sie natürlich Recht, es durfte nichts überstürzt werden. Was aus überhasteten Handlungen resultierte, hatte er zur Genüge erfahren.

Die Ortschaft kam allmählich in Sichtweite. Er konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, mit dem Daumen ganz zart über ihre Hand zu streichen, dann zog er sie unter der Decke hervor und küsste sehr bedächtig aber intensiv erst die Außenseite, drehte die Hand dann rasch um und platzierte einen sehr erregenden Kuss auf der Handinnenfläche. Die Augenlider von Miss Bennet fingen an zu flattern. Er lächelte, als er diese Reaktion von ihr sah. Sein Herz wurde sehr leicht, er hätte jubeln mögen. Er deckte seine und ihre Hand, die er noch immer nicht losließ, wieder sorgfältig mit der Decke zu. Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen und halboffenem Mund an. Ein kurzer Blick von ihm auf die schlafenden Gardiners, dann führte er zwei Finger seiner linken Hand an seinen Mund, küsste diese und legte beide Finger dann auf ihre Lippen. Sie blickte ihn wie in Trance an, als sie einen Kuss darauf hauchte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt! Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz. Genau so war es. Sie hätte sich am liebsten sofort in seine Arme geworfen, aber sie ließ gerade noch die Vernunft walten.

Der Kutscher zügelte die Pferde, Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner erwachten. Da kam die Kutsche vor dem Inn zum Stehen. Bedauernd ließ Mr. Darcy unter der Decke die Hand von Elizabeth los und stieg aus, um ihr dann aus dem Gefährt zu helfen. Sie war völlig durcheinander. Nur eines wusste sie gewiss: Wäre die Fahrt noch eine halbe Meile oder weiter gegangen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich kaum mehr gezögert, sich von ihm richtig küssen zu lassen. Und er hätte vermutlich sich auch nicht mehr abhalten lassen, ihr erneut einen Antrag zu machen, wie es vorhin ja offensichtlich schon einmal in seiner Absicht gelegen hatte. Dann wären sie verlobt gewesen! Elizabeth wusste nicht, ob sie dankbar sein sollte, dass der Weg nicht länger war oder diese Tatsache zutiefst bedauern sollte.

Im Gasthaus angekommen, bedankte sich Mr. Gardiner noch einmal überschwänglich für die nette Gesellschaft und die Fische. Dann kam ein Mädchen auf Miss Bennet zu und überreichte ihr einen Brief. „Oh, er ist von Jane", rief sie freudig aus. Mr. Darcy hatte seinem Kutscher ein Ale versprochen und orderte dies einstweilen für den guten Mann. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Elizabeth den Brief aufgerissen und überflog ihn.

Er sah sofort, wie sie leichenblass wurde und entsetzt aufstöhnte. Dann rannte sie mit gerafftem Rock davon. Er war vollkommen geschockt, es musste eine wahre Hiobsbotschaft sich in dem Brief befunden haben. Er eilte zusammen mit den Gardiners hinter Miss Bennet her, zutiefst besorgt um sie. Sie fanden sie in den von ihnen angemieteten Gemächern. Mit Tränen auf den Wangen und unterdrücktem Schluchzen kam sie auf ihre Verwandten und Mr. Darcy zu. Nach einigen vergeblichen Ansätzen fand sie dann endlich den Mut, über den erschreckenden Inhalt des Briefes zu berichten.

Alle waren sprachlos vor Entsetzen. Mr. Darcy ballte eine Hand zur Faust in unaussprechlicher Wut auf diesen elenden Schuft von Wickham. Der Kerl tauchte immer in den unmöglichsten Situationen, zu den undenkbarsten Gelegenheiten auf und zerstörte alles, wirklich auch alles, was gerade vorhanden war. Seine Versöhnung mit Miss Bennet, die fast schon greifbar gewesene Verlobung mit ihr – mit einem Schlag alles in weite Ferne gerückt. Er hörte sich murmelnd fragen, ob er ihr denn noch behilflich sein könne. Doch ihre unter Weinen vorgebrachte Antwort war eher dazu geeignet, auch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung zu ersticken „Ich denke, es ist zu spät, Sir". In diesem Moment stand sein Entschluss felsenfest. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal verlieren. Diesmal würde er bis zum letzten Atemzug um sie kämpfen und er wusste auch schon, wo er anfangen würde. Bei Wickham! In Eile verbeugte er sich knapp und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Er wusste, dass er keinen galanten Abschied hingelegt hatte, aber für das was er vorhatte, war nicht eine Sekunde Zeit zu verlieren. Im Schankraum riss er den Kutscher unsanft vom Stuhl, warf dem Wirt eine Münze hin und gab dem seinem Bediensteten im Hinausgehen nur eine knapp gehaltene Erklärung ab. Auf dem Rückweg nach Pemberley entschuldigte er sich bei dem armen Kutscher jedoch für den ruppigen Aufbruch aus dem Inn. Dann gab er sich wieder seinen Gedanken hin, rasch hatte er bereits einen ersten Plan ausgearbeitet.

In Pemberley ließ er sofort Mrs. Reynolds die betreffende Dienerschaft wecken, es musste gepackt und die bequeme Reisekutsche fertig gemacht und angespannt werden. Georgiana kam ihm mit fragendem Blick entgegen. Er zog sie schnell aus der Halle in den Salon, schloss die Tür. Er hielt sie mit Bestimmtheit, aber nicht grob an den Handgelenken fest. „Was um Himmels willen ist denn los, Fitzwilliam?" fragte sie. „Ist etwas mit Miss Bennet, du hast den halben Haushalt aufgescheucht?" „Über den heutigen Nachmittag und Abend sprechen wir bei anderer Gelegenheit", versuchte Fitzwilliam Darcy streng mit seiner Schwester zu sein, was ihm trotz der üblen anderen Nachricht, die weiterhin sein Denken bestimmte, aber nicht ganz gelang „ich muss nämlich dringend und sofort nach London!"

Er wollte schon die Tür aufreißen und rausstürmen, aber Georgiana hielt ihn schnell am Ärmel fest. „Bitte, sag mir, was geschehen ist und vor allen Dingen, wie du mit Miss Bennet verblieben bist". „Ich kann dir gerne mitteilen, wie ich mit Miss Bennet verblieben bin, da du sowieso nicht eher Ruhe gibst", antwortete er schnell. „Also, um es kurz zu machen, mir läuft nämlich die Zeit weg, ich habe alles auf eine Karte gesetzt, hätte auch fast gewonnen, aber in letzter Minute hat ein anderer einen äußerst fragwürdigen Trumpf ausgespielt und damit das ganze Spiel zerstört. Genügt das an Information, Miss Naseweis?"

„Nur eine Frage noch, Bruder. Wer hat falsch gespielt? Da komme ich nicht ganz mit. Und verstehe ich richtig, dass du dich Miss Bennet gegenüber erklärt hast?" Ihr Bruder blickte zur Salondecke. „Nein, ich habe ihr keinen Antrag gemacht, aber es war kurz davor. Wäre das andere Ereignis nicht eingetreten, wäre es vielleicht noch dazu gekommen. Es spielt auch keine Rolle jetzt, egal. Und ich bitte dich, Georgiana, reg dich jetzt nicht auf, aber da du es ja unbedingt wissen willst: Dieser Dreckskerl – entschuldige bitte, aber ich kann mich diesbezüglich wahrlich nicht beherrschen – also, dieser Schuft von Wickham hat ihre jüngste Schwester aus Brighton mit nach London genommen und… ach was, ich kann dich auf ewig schonen - er hat sie entehrt!"

Georgiana sank auf einen Stuhl neben der Tür. „Mein Gott, jetzt verstehe ich deine Aufgebrachtheit. Was wirst du in London tun?" „Was wohl", entgegnete er knapp, halb schon in der offenen Tür stehend „ich werde ihn finden, oh ja, bei Gott das werde ich und dann gnade ihm Gott! Ich werde ihn dazu bringen, Lydia zu heiraten, damit die Schande und der Skandal für die Bennets so gering wie möglich gehalten werden kann". Georgiana schickte ihrem Bruder einen letzten, faszinierten Blick hinterher „Du muss Elizabeth wirklich sehr lieben". Er zeigte sein Gesicht noch einmal im Türrahmen „Mehr als mein Leben", antwortete er schlicht und verschwand. Georgiana brach in Tränen aus, teils aus Schock über das ihr soeben Offenbarte, aber zum allergrößten Teil aus Freude, aus sehr, sehr großer Freude.

_**THE END**_


End file.
